


Your Chance To Do Some Damage

by BelleRaev



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: It’s possible that they took the “you’re in charge of him” a little too literal but Nile only had so much self-control.Booker with his sad puppy dog eyes was so damngrateful,pliant, and desperate to make up for his sins that he jumped at her beck and call even when it completely inconvenienced him. She almost couldn’t help the way she started pushing and looking for boundaries; asking for more and seeing what he was willing to give or where he drew the line. So far there seemed to be no limit with him.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 32
Kudos: 182





	Your Chance To Do Some Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3653.html?thread=1000773#cmt1000773
> 
> I haven't done any sort of creative writing since 2014 but the old guard fandom has pulled me in and I am thankful. It's crazy how life sucks the things you love away without you noticing but my revenge is 4k of 'We just kinda fell into these roles but let's keep going and figure it out later' burgeoning femdom porn. 
> 
> Title from Savage by Bahari

It takes a few years after the return of Quynh to convince the team that Booker needs to start going on missions with them again. They weren’t so willing to cut the exile short; it took a lot of Nile’s “It’s better if we can keep an eye on him” and “I can’t keep being the only one who knows how the internet work” before they agreed. But even then it was on a trial basis with a very firm, “Fine, but you’re in charge of him” from Andy and a general consensus of “Yea, he’s your problem now” from the other immortals.

It’s possible that they took the “you’re in charge of him” a little too literal but Nile only had so much self-control.

Booker with his sad puppy dog eyes was so damn _grateful, pliant,_ and desperate to make up for his sins that he jumped at her beck and call even when it completely inconvenienced him. She almost couldn’t help the way she started pushing and looking for boundaries. Asking for more, seeing what he was willing to give or where he drew the line. There seemed to be no limit with him.

When things turned sexual she started to doubt herself. Wondering if she was taking more advantage than was allowed and how much of his willingness was consent versus obligation, and so she asked him.

“Are you really okay with this?” Nile questioned sincerely, fingers pressing against the hard planes of his abdomen while she’s poised above him, thighs wide, bracketing his hips and wishing she had done this before getting so close to taking him inside of her. “Do you want this?” She continued, eyes boring into his own and seeking the truth.

“I want whatever you want to give me” Booker answered. Voice thick and lingering in the space between them and well, that sounded a lot like yes, so she continued forward, positioning him between her folds and sinking down the length of him until she felt full and stretched and _so good_ that she regretted not doing this sooner.

Nile took him at a slow pace to allow her body to get used to the girth of him. The way he pressed against all the sensitive parts of her felt better and better with every deep sink from tip to root and back again. She had her palms pressed against his abdomen for leverage and the muscles beneath her hands were so tightly flexed with tension as he held himself still that she worried he was uncomfortable.

She reached forward to grab Booker’s hands and brought it to her hips, sliding along her outer thighs as she did so and the stuttered exhale of breath that he gave truly did wonders for her ego. “You can touch” Nile said with a squeeze of her inner muscles and a twist of her hips that forces another sharp exhale from him.

“Thank you” He huffed out so sincerely that she does it again and doesn’t miss the jump of his hips that thrust his cock deeper into her, “Sorry” Booker whispered reverent and stroked up and down her thighs and around her waist to her back and buttocks. His eyes were locked on her the whole while, as if afraid to look anywhere else, as if unsure if he was allowed and the thought burned a fire deep within her.

Nile never thought of herself as someone who liked control in the bedroom but staring down at Booker as he let her use his body, eyes begging for permission and willing to take anything that she gave him, she decided this is definitely something that she could get used to.

She sped up her movements and grabbed his hands again, pulling them from roaming at her lower back and brought them up to cup her breast where she was sensitive to the cold and wanting some stimulation. His hips gave another miniscule jerk and Nile grinned wide and ground down against him. It started a feedback loop of tiny motions of his hips against her and her grinding against his cock and pelvis until he startled her with rough thumbs scraping at her erect nipples.

Her inner walls squeezed tight around him and the slam of his hips against her was harder and deeper than the rest. Her eyes shut from the sudden added sensation and a whimper escaped her, a sharp “Booker” tagged on the end of it.

“Sorry” Booker breathes the sound barely making it out of the rough growl of his throat. He tried to settle his hips flat on the bed again, legs tense beneath her but Nile adjusted her stance, leaning forward with more pressure on her knees as she pulled halfway off of him and smacked him hard against the outer thigh so that he would slam into her again.

“Merde… pardonne-moi.” Booker speaks truly repentant through a groan as he’s pulling back, eyes shutting closed against the pleasure in his veins until Nile pinches at his chest. She’s shaking her head side to side and brings his hands back down to her thighs covered in sweat. 

“Fuck me” Nile orders squeezing tight around him to get her point across and a loud whimper escapes her when it causes him to slam in deep. “Yes, Book, hard”. She cries and he adjusts his position to comply, hands gripping at her thighs and knees bending to plant his feet for leverage. Booker pulls out to the tip and thrusts in hard, pulling her down to meet him and tearing a loud cry from her throat. “Yes… Like that” Nile breathes out as he does it again and again, setting the fast and hard pace that is asked of him.

Her moans are loud enough to penetrate the walls of his shitty apartment before she can help it, with a constant string of “yes, yes, yes” tumbling between her lips in the brief moments that she’s able to form words. 

He’s quiet under her for the most part, his sounds consist mostly of heavy stilted breathing and the groan and grunts he’s unable to keep hidden when he hits that deep part of her that causes her to shout and grip tight around him. Her gasps of “God… yes… there” leads to a continued assault at her G-spot and soon she feels the tightness of pleasure coiling in her belly.

She doesn’t have a good history of climaxing from penetration alone so she grips his arm and pulls him forward to place those rough fingers of his in between her legs where she’s throbbing. “Merde…” Booker breathes low, fingers sliding between her folds where she is slick and wet and warm, “mon dieu.” He exhales as her body tightened and jerked when his middle fingers circled at the small firm bundle of nerves.

“Yes… Booker” Her eyes snapped opened and locked unto his to demand her release and he pulled forward to sit upright and bring her completely into his lap. His thrust weren’t as long with the change but they were still hitting her hard and deep allowed her to grind against the fingers at her clit. “Merde.” He curses again in disbelief, the word interspaced with Nile’s cries of “Yes”, “God”, and “Booker”.

There’s a moment when his head bends forward and Nile thinks he’s going to kiss her but he turns away, instead kissing her neck and collar as his free hand gropes at her breast and bring her nipple into his warm waiting mouth for a gentle suck.

The coiled knot of pleasure at her belly expanded all at once and her body seized tight with the force of it. Thighs clenching around his hips, toes curling and head snapping back as her cells ignited and her orgasm burned through her. Her screams so loud to be embarrassing if she was lucid enough to care as she rides the waves of her pleasure.

Coming down from her high Nile became aware of Booker’s continued short thrusts against her, his fingers working at her clit, and his mouth sucking and nipping at her tit. It was all too much now that her bones had turned to jelly. With a soft whimper, she bats at the hand between her legs to push it away, and used the other to gather the wet messy blonde hair falling across his forehead to pull his mouth from her. He stills his hips as she rests her head on his torso and works on slowing down her breathing.

Booker was still hard inside of her and it took a minute to realize as her nerves slowly regained function. She became aware that he was trembling, hands stroking her thighs in a way that was too frantic to be intentional. Nile raised her head to look at him and his eyes were shut tight, jaw clenched, as he breathed heavily through his nose. She leaned forward to press her lips to his chastely and his eyes snapped open as if surprised and peered at her.

“Ça va?” His voice is low and pleading when he speaks and it shakes like the rest of him. His eyes, blown until they are nearly black reflects the frequent desperation that he views her with. _He’s still waiting for permission_ Nile realizes and kisses him again, light and delicate, before starting a gentle gyration with her hips.

“You can come Book” She whispers against his lips and slides her arms around his neck to rub from his crown to his back. “It’s okay. You can come inside me” Nile says continuing the gentle circular motion of her hips and Booker _always so eager_ did just that. His fingers gripped tightly at her thighs and he releases inside her, quiet except for the deep groan in his throat and his body pulled so taut, eyes shut so tight, that Nile’s thought it looked a little painful.

His palms stroke along her hips to flank and around her back as he finishes and slumps into her with a slow exhale. His head nuzzles her neck and she slows the motion of her hips to a stop as his arms embraced her wholly. “Merci beaucoup chérie,” Booker mumbles at her throat followed by a string of French she couldn’t make out but had the tone of sheer admiration. Nile is absolutely sure that she’s never seen him this tender. Emotionally or physically.

“It was good. You were so good” Nile says because she’s seen movies and she’s read books and she has a general idea of what’s happening here and what’s needed on her part. “You did so well holding out for me” She continues and trails fingers along his spine and into his hair as he shudders against her. “Let’s lie back” Nile pushes at his shoulders until he falls back against the bed arms still wrapped around her lower back. She wiggles up so he slips out of her and sets a thigh in between his, “like this” She says turning to the side and pulls him along. It takes some maneuvering against his hold to reach the covers but soon she’s wrapping them up in a soft cocoon and sheltering against him.

Some time later, as the glow faded and she noticed he’s coming to, she decides to broach the topic of consent again. Arms wrapped around his torso, one leg strewn across his hip, sore in her thighs, back, and lower abdomen in a way she really wishes would stay so she could be reminded of a good thorough fuck every time she moved, Nile says “You can always say no you know, if you don’t want to do something... it’s fine Booker, I won’t send you away”. She has her head cradled against his neck and her gaze to the wall across from them hoping the current intertwined state of them doesn’t influence his decision to be honest with her.

She feels the deep breath that he takes before answering and her chest tightened bracing for the worst.

“This is the most that I’ve felt in a long time”. Booker said after a beat, so quietly that she thought he didn’t want her to hear. Alas she did and it made her smile and pulled at her heart strings so she curled her leg around his a little _a lot_ possessively. “Okay. Glad I could help”. Nile answered, content, and that was the end of her hesitations.

Things between them advanced at a steady incline after that.

*********

They had a job that required infiltrating a club where, old rich white men brought the young pretty things they collected to trade among their peers under the guise of some charity event in order to steal some information, and Nile and Booker had been volunteered to go. _“Wait… this is a swinging party?” Nile had questioned because she was still surprised when these random things fell into their lap, “You two will fit right in” Andy had answered not seeming the least bit sorry “We will not let them take you Nile” Joe spoke flashing her a comforting smile while Nicky glared daggers at Booker from across the table. Nicky still very much objected to Booker being within touching distance of their little family, and vehemently disliked the idea of him being alone with one of them for extended periods of time. Nile has had to remind him multiple times since Booker’s return that she was quite capable of taking care of herself and keeping Booker in line. “I can take Nile”, Quynh had volunteered after noticing Nicky’s icy stare but it was quickly shut down by Andy, “You don’t fit the bill”_ and so now here they were.

It had been an interesting role reversal, playing meek and subservient to Booker’s harsher domineering handle. The tension between them build steadily and each time their eyes met he had this look of being terribly sorry for treating her like an object. Nile on the other hand was soaking it all in, the possessive grip around her waist as she’s made to sit on his lap for display followed by the pitiful linger of his gaze on hers once their audience disperses, and storing it away for later. They were going to be alone eventually and she’d use it then.

Later came after two hours of terrible small talk and smiling through perverse comments of how she looked ‘beautiful and exotic’ and would be a ‘treasure’ to take home and Booker’s easy dismissal of “I don’t think we’ll be parting that easily” to everyone who approached them before they were finally able to sneak away into the study.

It took less than fifteen minutes to get the files they needed off of the computer and the moment Booker was done and rising from the chair to slip the drive into his pocket Nile was advancing.

“D’you have fun out there?” She says with fingertips pushing at his chest until he gets the idea and steps backwards.

“Nile.” Booker responds, so despondent that she immediately feels terrible about her teasing.

“I’m joking,” Nile says holding both her hands flat now and applying more force, “But I want to have fun in here.” She shoves one last time as his back hits the wall and the heavy tension between them all night finally gives way.

“Whatever you want.” Booker remarks and she sees in his eyes that he means it. He always means it, _jesus booker_ , the level of devotion that he presents to her is unreal and she almost wants to tell him so but she grabs him the lapels of his suit jacket instead and spins him around so his front is pressing against the wooden panels.

Instantly she’s at his back, stiletto heels giving the extra height needed to nose behind his ear comfortably without having to reach. “What if this is what I want?” She whispers taking the upper lobe between her teeth even though she’s really not sure what ‘this’ is supposed to be. She doesn’t bite hard enough to cause pain, or at least she doesn’t try to but there’s still a second that he tenses beneath her; bunching tightly at the pressure of blunt teeth against the cartilage then just as quickly exhaling and relaxing through it. “Whatever you want” Booker insists, voice not quite as steady as before. “Good,” Nile replies releasing his ear, still unsure where she wants to take this but loving the position that they’re in.

Nile mouths at the sides of his neck, then around the back, beneath the short strands of his hair, and across his nape. Her tongue darts out occasionally, whenever she finds a patch of skin that makes him flinch and warrants sucking a bruise that fades way much too fast. She’s on her third temporary hickey when Booker’s breath catches and he plasters himself more firmly to the wall. Nile takes notice, grinning as she sucks in the hollow of his throat near his Adam’s apple. He grunts, twitching again and she pushes herself against him so that they’re touching head to toe, the fabric of his jacket doing wondrous things to her erect nipples through the silk of her dress. The noise he makes is louder now when his hips jerks and it surges through her. A sharp arousal that leaves her wet and aching between her thighs. She wants to keep him like this all day, moaning and groaning for her and seeking friction against the wall but _God_ he’s trying so hard to control himself that she chooses to reward him with a kiss.

Her fingers fall to his hair as she pulls his head back to meet her mouth. Booker takes her in greedily, mouth open, tasting everywhere and sucking on her tongue until she’s moaning into his mouth. She pulls away for a breath, _because god damn_ and ends up staring at those blown eyes full of need. Suddenly she knows what she wants as heat continues pooling at her core.

Nile steps back, spinning Booker by the shoulders to face her and drops her eyes to the bulge in his fitted tux. She sweeps her hand down the length of him, from chest to groin to feel him grow bigger in her hand before reaching back up to his waistband. Nile walks backwards, pulling Booker along with her until her thighs hit the edge of the desk. A slow teasing smile is on her lips when she lets go of Booker’s pants to run her hands down and underneath her dress to curl into her panties. It seems to take him a moment to notice through her wiggling as she’s rolling them down her thighs but then it’s the only thing that his eyes can follow as she works them off around her ankles and steps out of them.

Nile leans further back into the desk until she’s sitting on the edge and lets her knees part wide when she grabs Booker’s suit jacket again. “Kneel for me Book, I want your mouth,” She’s tugging him down but he was already descending without resistance before she could finish speaking. “You’re always so good at it.” Nile speaks truthfully as he scoops under her left knee to place her leg over his shoulder. _Always so eager_ she thinks and grins as he looks up at her with dark eyes and pushes the wrap fabric of her dress aside. “Make it quick so we’re not caught in here” Nile finishes and smooths his hair back into place knowing she’s definitely about to make it much worse.

She’s never prepared for the first touch of him, and she isn’t now as his fingers slides between her folds where she’s hot, wet and ready. She lifts off the ledge for just a second in her surprise and he uses the motion to push two fingers in her in one swoop. “Book!” Nile gasps out clenching around the sudden intrusion, “Fuck.” She finishes with a heavy breath, settling back against the desk and pulling her grip off of the edge to march her fingers along his scalp and grab a hand full of his hair. “I said your mouth Booker” Nile chides, teeth sinking into her lip to diminish the moans falling from her tongue as he pumps deep in and out of her, fingers slick with how badly she wants him. “I mean it.” Nile affirms tugging roughly at his strands for emphasis and he gives a sharp exhale in respond to the mix of pleasure/pain. 

Booker’s fingers slip out of her and just as quickly his mouth is at her center. Nile bucks up pushing further into him, thighs slamming shut against his head involuntary until he spreads them again, flat tongue lapping up at her juices and sliding inside her with a curl. Her legs try to shut close again but he’s ready with the bend of her knee in the crook of his elbow to keep her apart. “Fuck… fuck. You’re so good” She moans out, her hips lifting off the desk to grind against his mouth completely out of her control, fingers gripping his hair to the point of unsalvageable. He always eats her out like it’s the best meal he’s ever had and Nile loses it every time until she’s coming hard oversensitive and beard burned to all hell for a minute or two.

“So good, you’re so good” Slips out between her whimpers as Booker sucks, prods and tongue fucks her mind into a haze until the words stops forming and it’s all half syllables and incoherent babbling.

“Unh, Book, God, Yes.” She’s practically humping his face with how much her hips are moving against his mouth and she’d swapped to scratching his scalp with blunt finger nails after the tight grip in his short locks caused her hand to cramp. Booker moans against her when she grazes against a tender a spot and the sound vibrates within her. “Yes, yes, yes” Nile breathes out, core pulling tight to snap back in a sharp line. He’s back to sucking on her clit when she climaxes hard against his tongue and Booker slips his fingers back in to where she’s throbbing to stroke her through it. She tries to bite her lip against the sound but the scream tears through her, high pitched, and breathless as she coats his jaw and chin with more of her juices.

Booker’s mouth and fingers are still against her when she comes down from her high, toes uncurling, muscles going lax and tingling with pins and needles. “Okay. Okay.” Nile urges sliding her hand to his forehead to push his mouth away from where she was climbing into ‘too much’. His fingers retreats from her oversensitive walls as Booker sets her leg down allowing her to slump back against the desk. Nile keeps a light touch of his head just in case her legs gave out underneath her while she pulled in deep gulps of air. Stars are dancing behind her eyelids and there’s a soft buzzing in her ear until a low and rough “please” from below calls her attention forward.

Booker’s eyes were fixated on hers, hands at his side balled into fists so tightly that the knuckles strained. “S’il vous plait, Nile” he barely whispers and it warms her all over because Booker, with his absolute dedication to pleasing her, very rarely asks for anything unless prompted. “Please.” Voice dragging through gravel and eyes pleading while he shuffles closer to her.

Nile barely has to press her foot to the impressive bulge pushing tight against the seams of his pants before he’s falling over the edge of his own peak. “Unh…” Booker grunts, short aborted thrusts pushing into the hard sole grinding against his hard length until he finishes, leaving a widening wet spot staining his slacks. Nile lessens the pressure of her foot as his face smoothens out and it takes a few minutes before he softens enough that the stimulation stops causing hips to jerk. Then he’s shuffling forward on his knees and resting his head against her thigh to catch his breath.

“You did really good Book” Nile stated, carding her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp with gentle strokes as Booker’s arms encircles her leg and pulls it against his body to slump against. His thumb traces small insistent circles against her calf while his breathing evens out. It’s a little awkward in position but she doesn’t want to disturb him knowing the physical touch is needed to ground him to reality. “Thank you for being so good for me” Nile says and Booker gives a slow pleased exhale, his cheek rubbing against her knee in acknowledgement. It always surprises her how tender he becomes after being made to pleasure her, but Nile _loves_ being the only one who gets to see this side of him.

It’s one of her favorite perks of being in charge.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how much I loved writing. The frustration of looking for the right word to paint the picture exactly as you see it in your mind and then the satisfaction of finding it after browsing dictionary.com and rage screaming for ten minutes. The joy of reworking a sentence you first thought was perfect but then realize now it's more perfect. Trying to fix your mixed up tenses then saying 'screw it' halfway through and giving up. What a high. I truly mean it, no sarcasm here. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments to revive this old rusty fandom soul. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> Side note: I've edited this three times so at this point if there's a typo, it deserves to be there.


End file.
